Recreating the unique texture of real, fresh fruit with shelf-stable and processable components has been a longstanding goal in food science and engineering. The multi-dimensional size, scale, and cellular components of the internal structure of fresh fruit, in combination with the extent of aqueous hydration, has not yet been successfully recreated. Manufacturing fruit-like compositions can result in enhanced nutritional benefits and increased shelf life.